


A Pilot-y Winter Wonderland

by doorwaytoparadise



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: A snowball fight, Fluff, Lots of fluff out in the snow, M/M, More fluff and some suggestive flirting at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5594128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorwaytoparadise/pseuds/doorwaytoparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin/Douglas winter fluff for the Fandot Secret Santa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pilot-y Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BiancaIcaras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaIcaras/gifts).



The earlier snowstorm of the day had slowed into a gentle fall, small flakes lazily fluttering to join the thick layer of snow already on the ground. The day was just starting to get later, afternoon turning to evening, and though the sky still remained light, the temperature was dropping. The soft crunch of snow underfoot was the loudest noise along the secluded path through the trees. Martin and Douglas strode onward, heading home after a day of running errands, cutting through the small park and patch of woods to get there. The air was crisp and cold, though both men were bundled up enough to not mind the temperature. Occasional birdsong and the rustling of tree branches accompanied their walk, and Martin exhaled lightly as a feeling of contentment swelled in his chest. It was calm and bright, he had no work to be done, and he was with someone he loved. The moment was very idyllic indeed.

A notion which was abruptly shattered by the introduction of a snowball to the back of his shoulders. Martin jolted, more in surprise than anything, and whirled to face his attacker. Douglas stood, smirking and looking very pleased with himself, dusting the snow off his gloved hands. Martin blinked owlishly for a moment, some part of his mind wondering how he had wound up with someone both older and more childish than him, before narrowing his eyes. Douglas’ smirk manged to grow wider, and he waggled his eyebrows in challenge. Never one to back down, Martin straightened his spine, crouched to the ground and grabbed a handful of snow.

Without a word being spoken between them, war had been declared and both combatants leapt into the fray enthusiastically. Douglas had better aim, but Martin was quicker at getting snowballs formed and in the air. This resulted in mostly a draw, as Douglas couldn’t quite get past the barrage of snow to aim accurately, but Martin couldn’t really hit Douglas as he ducked and dodged. One snowball splattered right on Martin’s head, and he yelped, shaking snow from his hair and sputtering indignantly. Douglas bent over laughing, finding endless amusement in the look on Martin’s face, and Martin huffed. He took two steps forward and kicked with the side of his foot. The small wave of snow sprayed right in Douglas’ face and now he was the one yelping. Martin grinned cheekily at him, and Douglas glared halfheartedly. He stepped forward, intent on revenge, when his foot hit a small patch of ice, and promptly went out from under him. The impact to the ground was greatly lessened by the amount of snow already there, but the fall still knocked Douglas’ breath right out of him, and he lay on the ground momentarily stunned. Martin’s concerned face was hovering over him in seconds.

“Douglas, my god, are you okay?”

Douglas coughed a bit, raising one hand to wave off any worry.

“Fine, fine just…wasn’t expecting that.”

Martin quickly took hold of Douglas’ arm, carefully pulling him to his feet, face scrunched into an expression of total concern. Douglas rubbed at his back as he found his feet, grimacing at the bruises he could already feel forming, and Martin hovered anxiously as he watched the change of expressions. Douglas ducked his head, a mix of embarrassment and discomfort, muttering a disparaging comment about the ice, and Martin let his face soften in sympathy, nudging Douglas until he looked at him. With Douglas’ full attention now on him, Martin stepped close, until they were pressed together, one hand gently rubbing up and down Douglas’ back, soothing his bruises as well as his ego.

The tension drained out of Douglas, his embarrassment forgotten in the face of Martin’s comfort, and Douglas huffed, breath becoming visible in the chilly air, and settled his hands on Martin’s waist, holding him close. Martin curled his own arms under Douglas’, drawing them into a tight hug, and tucked his head under Douglas’ chin. After a second, Martin tilted his head up just a fraction, pressing a soft kiss against Douglas’ jawline, before pulling back just enough to give them a few inches of space. When Martin looked up, Douglas was smiling softly, eyes crinkled in affection, face softened in a way it rarely was. With the clumps of snow still on his head and shoulders, and snowflakes clinging to his hair, cheeks just slightly flushed and looking so relaxed, Douglas presented an incredibly appealing sight to Martin. Naturally, with no reason not to, Martin leaned up and kissed him.

The kiss was sweet and warm and lingering, and when they finally reluctantly pulled away, they stayed close, their breath mixing in the small space between them. Both of them leaned towards the other, letting their foreheads touch, simply resting there. The world around them had turned pure white, muffled and almost distant, as the two of them stood, isolated but not alone in a brief moment of utter peace.  
The sudden flutter of a bird’s wings from above them broke the spell, ending the moment with a sudden jolt back to reality. They both jumped, heads lifting up to watch the bird’s flight, before lowering to meet eyes. There was a beat, and Martin flicked his eyes back upwards and took note of the darkening hue of the sky. He glanced at Douglas and tilted his head in the direction of home.

“Shall we?”

Douglas hummed in agreement, and they both started down the path once more, joining hands and swinging them between them.

Only minutes from their shared home, Douglas sighed.

“I’m going to be sore tomorrow. And not in the good way.”

Martin snorted.

“Poor sky god. Maybe I can help with that.”

“Oh? What did you have in mind?”

“Three things. All of them warm.”

Martin made his statement just as they both climbed the few stairs to their front door. Douglas reached to open the door, smirking.

“Is that so? What are these mysterious three things, pray tell?”

He held the door open, and Martin rolled his eyes, feeling Douglas’ gaze on his backside. They both slipped inside, the door closing with a soft click, and Martin turned to face Douglas, pushing him up against the door. He leaned in close, and replied in a low suggestive murmur.

“You’ll just have to wait and see.”

Abruptly, he pulled away, sauntering towards the kitchen, and Douglas was left mildly dazed, his brain trying to kick back on. After a few seconds, he shook himself and grinned, pushing off the door and following Martin. Nothing, especially not a little fall, was all that bad when he had Martin to come home to at the end of the day. He had someone who cared for, fussed over, and loved him. That would be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Accompanying art can be found on my tumblr at clairedrawsairdraws.tumblr.com/post/136313652259/fandot-secret-santa-for-biancaicaras-i-give-you


End file.
